Future of the sea
by Nikki-loves-crossovers
Summary: This is a story I wrote with my friend BobSaysHelloFromNL. Percy gets kidnapped by Hera, but instead of sleeping his father sends him to the future to protect Finnick Odair, son of Triton. Before HoO. FinnickxPercy.
1. Chapter I: I get kidnapped

**AN: Hey Everyone, here is the first chapter. It's a bit short, but the next chapters will be longer. This is a kinda a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins**

Chapter I: I get kidnapped

Percy's P.O.V.

"Good night, Wise Girl" I told my girlfriend after giving her a kiss. I went inside the Poseidon cabin and slumped onto my bed. Finally, after a long day at camp I could rest. Sighing contently I turned the lights off and fell asleep without changing into my PJ's.

That night I dreamed of the last time I saw my Dad. Last summer at camp, when he told me I had to go on a quest again. Naturally, I complained a lot. Who wouldn't? I just saved the world, and then I'm shipped of to another quest!

Sensing that I wasn't going to agree on the quest, my father told me that I had a year to change my mind. Six months have passed, and I have been doubting my decision. He told me that the quest was important for the future of his kingdom. And since I was his only demigod, the quest would only succeed if _I _went.

But okay, back to the quest. So, my father told me about this quest were I will need to be sent to the future. He said I had to protect the son of my godly brother Triton. After that he just left, leaving a fishing rod behind.

The dream ended, and I opened my eyes to a flash of white light. When I finnaly got my sight back I saw Hera standing beside my bed.

Wide eyed I jumped out of bed and my hand flew to my trusted sword riptide. But Hera stopped me. A dark green light shot from her hands straight against my head. I was out faster than I could say _'Holy Hera, what just happened?'_

When I opened my eyes for the second time this evening, I was underwater. I scanned my surroundings, but couldn't find a sign of how I got here. Until I saw my Dad. How did I miss him in the first place? I hastily used the water to pull me up and bowed to him.

"Why are we here?" Was the first thing I could think of after standing up. "Where is Hera?"

My father gave me a sad smile. "I wasn't in time to stop Hera from kidnapping you, I'm sorry for that."

My eyes widened. "Kidnap!" I screamed in shock. I knew Hera didn't like me, but to actually kidnap me? Is she nuts?

Dad gave me a look which told me to shut up and listen. "Yes, she really went so far to kidnap you, I don't know where your body is. You're dreaming this, Hera put you to sleep."

I frowned. "Thank you for informing me, but what now?"

"Now, I'm going to ask you if you want to take the quest."

"Oh... uhm." I stuttered completely overwhelmed. "How is that supposed to work if I'm asleep?"

"I'll just send you to the future. It doesn't matter that you are practically a ghost now. It may even be useful." He replied with a _duh... _look. "I can make sure that only demigods are able to see you."

I nodden in acceptation. "In that case, I suppose it's better than sleeping."

My dad shot me a grin that looked exactly like mine, and raised his Trident. "Great, see you in six months!"

"Wait, what?" I managed to get out before, once again, everything

went black.


	2. Chapter II: I meet my nephew

**AN: Here's chapter 2! We hope you'll like it. Please review, cause we're pretty new to this and would like to know if we're doing it right. Next chapter will probably take a while, because of exams. Maybe next week.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins**

Chapter II: I meet my nephew

Percy's P.O.V.

The first thing I saw of the future was a net. I got stuck in that net. But there was good news: I was underwater. I won't drown, so I can wait to get pulled up.

Or I just do it myself...

With a grin I commanded the water to spit me out onto the ground.

I shot into the air, and with an arc I landed on the ground. Still strugling with the net, I saw a boy, around the same age as me, staring at me in shock.

_Do they still speak English? _I wondered before I just decided to try it out. "Hi there, can you give me a hand? I'm kinda stuck..."

He didn't respond.

I sighed and muttered to myself. "Okay, so he doesn't speak English." Then a bit harder "YOU." I pointed at him, and nearly fell over because of that dam net. "HELP. ME." I gestured to myself.

This time he did answer. He scowled and said in clear English. "Who do you think I am? I'm not stupid, I understood you the first time. But it isn't everyday you see a boy stuck in a net, and come out of the water, while being completely dry."

"Oh... So _are _you going to help?" I felt a little stupid and helpless. What would my best friend Annabeth say about this? She would probably say that I'm a real idiot and a seaweed brain.

''Sure.'' He said and then asked ''Well... why are you dry?'' He walked my way while getting a knife out of his pocket and started cutting the net.

Wait a minute... I put my hand into my pocket and felt Riptide. And something else. I emptied my pocket and saw what it was.

''Want some sugar?'' I asked while I offered him a sugar cube.

He looked at me as if I'd gone nuts. But then he shrugged and he took the sugar cube from my hand.

I nodded satisfied, and uncapped Riptide. I felt the familiar weight of the sword in my hand and cut the net with just one swing.

The boy, who I just noticed had bronze hair, stepped away from me, probably scared of Riptide.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked while holding his knife protectively in front of him.

I concentrated hard and snapped my fingers. "It's a baseball bat."

He blinked astonished. "Uh, no, it's a fucking sword!"

Now I was the confused one. "How did you know that?'' He isn't supposed to be able to see through the Mist.

"So you agree that it's a sword, but where did it come from?" He continued to prod.

Oh gods, how do I answer without revealing my secrets? As if someone heard my prayer, a seagreen glowing, twisted conch shell **(AN: We don't know for sure that this is his symbol, so if someone **_**does **_**know, would you like to tell one of us?)** appeared above the boy his head.

I'm not new to this godly world, I know what a glowing floating thingy above someone's head means, but I didn't recognise the symbol.

The boy also noticed the floating shell. "Oh my god, what is that?" He asked me wide eyed.

"Well, actually it's oh my _gods_." I couldn't help correct him. Great gods, I spent too much time with Annabeth.

He just looked at me weirdly. "What are you talking about?"

The conch shell faded. "The greek gods, you know. They exist." I quickly explained. "But that's not important right now. What's your name actually?"

"I won't tell you my name before you explain what the hell is hapening!" The still nameless boy shouted frustrated.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I just tell you that the greek gods exist? It's Hades, not hell." Then I sighed and sat down, gesturing him to do the same. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. A lot happened today. Or well, years ago, I guess."

He reluctantly sat down as well. "Tell me about it... What do you mean years ago?"

I bit my lip, could I trust him? Well, he is a demigod. "I'm from the past. I was send to protect my... Nephew."

He snorted, disbelief shown clearly in his seagreen eyes that mirrored mine. "Sure. So you are telling me that you're from the past and greek gods exist."

"It's the truth! I- just watch"

Suddenly the water shot up and splashed all over the boy. I also summoned a water made trident for myself, just for the show.

I raised an eyebrow at him "Believe me now?"

He blinked astonished "Okay, in case you're telling me the truth, why are you here?"

"Like I said, to protect my nephew." I responded, this time more confident about calling someone 'nephew'. I put the trident away.

"And who is your nephew then?" He asked me, still not fully trusting me, which is understandable. He just met me, and not in the best way. I kept doing things that confused him, and didn't explain it very well. So what is there to trust?

A familiar voice interupted my thougts.

"_You_ Finnick, are his nephew." The water parted to reveal my half brother Triton. "And you are also my son."

#Line Break#

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?" The boy, Finnick, asked incredelously after we explained the world of demigods to him.

Triton and I both answered "Yes" and then frowned at eachother.

Finnick also frowned. "Okay, I'll just believe you, for now."

I sighed in relief. "Finally! Wait a minute," I looked at my half brother. "I have to protect _him?" _

"Who else?" he replied with a silent_ 'idiot...' _ It was silent, right? Did he just speak in my mind?

'_Whoa, what? You can speak in my mind?' _

He rolled his eyes at me. '_Of course I can. Didn't you also do it with Tyson?'_

"Oh, well... okay." I didn't know if I should be happy that I could speak to him in my mind, or creeped out.

'_One, two, three, test, can you hear me? If you can, give me a sign.' _Finnick's voice suddenly sounded in my head.

'_Dude! That's my line!' _I complained to Finnick. Why didn't I think of that one?

"Hey, where did my father go?" He asked me out loud. I looked at where Triton was standing just a second ago, but he wasn't there anymore.

I shrugged and smiled sympathetically. "It's what gods do, demigods just have to deal with it."

He nodded in understanding, which caused me to frown. He was 14 (Triton told me), he shouldn't be used to his father just dissapearing.

"So, tell me more about district 4. They're big about water right? And what is it I have to protect you from?"

#Line break#

"That's horrible! President Snow is even more cruel than Zeus!" Thunder boomed in the distance, but I didn't care at the moment. How dare he just let children kill each other as a _game?_

"Yes, it's horrible, but that's the way things are around here. This year will be the 65th. The reaping is already next week, and since you are here to protect me, I guess I'll be reaped." Finnick responded, his voice shaking a bit at the end. A normal everyday person wouldn't be able to hear it, but a trained demigod is.

"And this used to be America? What happened to the gods that are ruling the U.S. in my time? What happened to New York?" I questioned him, feeling sad for what was going to happen to my home.

Finnick shook his head frustrated. "Look, I don't know exactly how it all changed. There was a war, district 13 was destroyed, and the Hunger Games started. How could I know what happened to your precious home, if I don't even know what is happening in the other districts?"

I sighed feeling defeated. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault this is happening. I just really hate president Snow right now."

Finnick snorted. "Almost every district does." Then he stood up from his sitting position. "Come on, I'll show you my house."

I nodded and followed him, but not before a single horrifying thought crossed my mind.

_What happened to Camp Half-Blood?_

**AN: Right, so thats all for now. And to clear it up a bit, Percy doesn't remember that he and Annabeth are dating. That's why he referred to her as his best friend. Well... bye, please review.**


	3. Chapter III: I get reaped

**AN: Here's chapter 3! We had some time to write. So we did. We hope we can write another chapter next week.**

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter 3: I get reaped**

Finnick's P.O.V.

Since last week Percy and I actually became friends. Today is the reaping and I'm pretty nervous because I think I'll get reaped. Percy was standing on the stage between the reaping balls. I tried to catch his eye, but apparently it was impossible to keep his eyes focused on just one thing with all the noise here. He told me he was ADHD and Dyslexia.

One guy behind me asked me "Who is that boy on the stage?"

And I almost said ''_That's my friend Percy._' But I remembered that he's a secret so I lied and said "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and asked the same thing to a guy next to him. He didn't see Percy.

I sighed relieved and looked over at Percy. He was waving at me and when he saw me looking at him he bowed theatrically and walked to the microphone. _'Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 65__th__ Hunger Games!' _I knew that I was the only one that heard it, so I burst into laughter. Everybody looked mad at me and I saw Percy wink before stepping away from the microphone. Just in time for the ceremony to start.

I admit that I tuned out everything the lady said, until she walked to the reaping ball of the girls. "Alice McCall" A girl, about 15 years old, quietly stepped on the stage. I looked at the other girls, and saw secret relief on their faces. At least my sister doesn't have to stand there, if I win the game. She just turned 8. The lady said while walking to the reaping ball of the boys "And now for the boys." I held my breath. Percy smiled reassuringly at me. "Finnick Odair"

I froze. Even though I expected it to happen, it wasn't final. Now it is. Percy gestured me to come forward. I cleared my face of all emotions except one. Determination. If I want to win, the capitol has to like me. I confidently walked to the stage and didn't stop till I stood between Percy and the other tribute, Alice. I shot a grin at the weird capitol lady, if I have to, I'll make everyone in the capitol love me.

#Line Break#

"so what now?" I whispered to Percy. We just got locked up in a room for visiting hour. He shrugged. "Dunno, never seen the games before, much less helped someone get out of it alive." The door opened and I saw my little sister and my dad who is actually not my dad standing in the doorway. My sis ran to me and gave me a hug but didn't let me go. I was shocked when I realized she was crying. "Hey, no need to cry, Jasmine." Otherwise I'm gonna cry too but I won't admit it. Eventually she let go, but still hugged my leg. "Father." I nodded at him. He too just nodded. We weren't exactly best buddies. He blames me for my mother's dead, last year.

She was burned alive. They still don't know what caused the fire. My stepfather believes that I did it. Of course he's wrong, I wasn't even near my mom when she died.

"Jasmine, could you give us a moment? I need to talk to father." She frowned, but left trough the door, probably listening in on us. "You already knew that you're not my father, don't you?"

He scoffed. "Of course I knew, your mother told me she cheated on me. And we don't look anything alike."

"So, why didn't you tell me!" I shouted, before remembering Jasmine was just outside the door.

"If you found out about your father then I had to kick you out. And since you know about him now, you are not welcomed home. Stay away from your sister." My stepfather replied coldly.

Anger coursed through my veins. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do!"

"I dare and I will tell you what you can't do, because you are a danger to all of us!" He glared at me.

The door opened. "Visiting hour is over. You have to say goodbye now." My sis was standing behind the peacekeeper. She ran inside and hugged me again. "I don't want you to leave me, Finnick" she cried into my shoulder. I hugged her back as hard as I could. "I don't want to leave you either. I will win and come back for you." Even if my stepfather wants me dead. "You need to go now." The peacekeeper ripped my sister of of me. My stepfather was already gone, of course.

The door closed with a bang. "You okay?" Percy asked when the door opened again. "When did you leave?" I asked, ignoring his question. "When your sister left. I found that I didn't need to listen." He answered. "When you were outside, could you hear everything I said?" If he did, so did Jasmine. "No, not a word." I nodded satisfied.

"You know that there were a thousand girls out there who wanted to see you?" Percy teased me. "You just got reaped and you already have a fan club!"

I scoffed but still smiled. "I don't have a fan club, you're just exaggerating. And if I _do _have a fan club, it's a good thing."

"You're right about that, it will certainly make my job easier." He agreed. "When does the train depart?"

I shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to wait for a peacekeeper to get us. Any tips to make the people love me?"

"No, I'm not good at making people love me. Especially gods, most of them want me dead. The others want to send me on a quest. Like my dad did." He responded carelessly.

It was silent for a few minutes. "So, tell me more about you. I informed you about the future, so what was it like in the past? Start with camp, what did you do there?"

"Camp is amazing." He answered with a dreamy look in his eyes. " I used to teach the other kids sword fighting. We have an armory, blue food, pegasi like Blackjack, and lots more. Including a beach!"

"Sounds fun, I guess."

A peacekeeper came in and saw me talking to myself. "Oh, ehm… I-I was just practicing…" I stammered.

Then he took me to the train with Percy right behind us.


	4. Chapter IV: I prepare for the games

**AN: Does anyone know how FinnickxPercy is called? Fincy? Whatever it is, it'll be in this story, so we hope you'll learn to love this pairing. And if you don't, don't read the story. We won't change it.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins**

Chapter IV: I prepare for the games

FInnick's P.O.V.

"Okay, so it's decided. I will mentor Alice, and Mags will mentor Finnick." One of the mentors concluded. Honestly, I didn't see the need to remember her name, especially if she won't be my mentor. We all nodded in response, even Percy. It's pretty endearing how he is so idiotic at times…

"In that case we will split for now. You'll have the time to discuss some things with your mentor and then we'll meet for dinner." The capitol lady ordered.

Alice went into another room of the train with her mentor, while I stayed in the same room with Percy and my mentor, what was she called? Max? Whatever her name was, she looked old enough to be a grandma.

"So, what do we have to discuss? I already know that I have to charm the capitol." I asked her. Percy silently tiptoed till he came to a stand behind Max. I discovered he really enjoys being invisible. I tried to keep my face serious as he gave Max the bunny ears.

"You know I can see you, right?" She calmly informed Percy with a quiet voice.

Percy stumbled and landed on the floor with a yelp. I stared at her in confusion. "Are you a demigod, Max?" I asked her incredulously.

"Of course I'm not. And it's Mags with GS and not an X." She chided. "I'm blessed by Hestia. "

I looked at Percy for an explanation. "Gods sometimes bless mortals who deserve it."

"When do they deserve it?" I asked him curiously.

"When one of the gods think they are good." Percy shrugged. "Some gods have a weird definition of good, but Hestia is alright." Thunder boomed in the distance, which happened a lot more since Percy came here.

Mags chuckled. "That's one way to explain it. And to answer your first question Finnick, we'll have to talk about your skills, and survival tactics for in the arena."

I nodded, my mind still reeling rom the realization that Mags could see Percy. He stood up from the floor and sat down beside me.

"Let's start with you, Finnick. Can you fight?" Mags asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, I learned to fight with a trident and a net."

Mags looked really relieved at that. "Great, so at least you'll have a chance. What about you? And what is your name?" She directed at Percy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I can fight with a sword. Maybe a little with a spear, never used a trident, and I'm horrible with a bow. By the way, I'm from the past. I can also breathe underwater, talk to horses and fish, control water and heal in water, cause earthquakes and cause hurricanes." He summed up in one breath. "Oh, and I have some control over Ice too. And maybe poison, but I don't want to do that ever again." He added as an afterthought, the last part with a frown.

Mags and I were stunned into silence while Percy smiled proudly at this.

"Can I do that too?" I blurted out.

"Eh… I don't know. To be honest, I'm not good with remembering the titles of gods. We'll just have to try it out later." Percy admitted with a cute blush on his face.

"We can figure that out later." Mags interrupted us. "First we have to strategize. "

We nodded. "Can you run?" She asked us.

"Yes." We both answered. "In that case you'll run to the horn of plenty as fast as you can. Grab the first things you see, and then go. No alliances. Percy, I assume you are going to join Finnick in the arena?"

I bit my lip and prayed he would say yes. "Yup."

I sighed in relief. '_Thank you!' _I told him in my head. _'You're welcome. How can I help you otherwise?' _

"In that case you will have to make sure that no tribute can see you, because there will surely be a demigod." Mags continued. ''And you don't want anyone to see you as the 3rd tribute of district 4 that only they can see. It could make you his or her target."

Percy nodded determined to stay hidden. "Now, on to the other strategies." Mags started.

#Line Break#

I blushed in embarrassment as a whole team of stylists began working on me. It got even worse when they undressed me. I was nude. In front of Percy... He didn't leave the room and also didn't turn away from me. He just stood there laughing at me. I didn't look that bad, did I?

They finally left trough the door, but I still wasn't dressed. '_Oh gods… Please don't tell me I have to be naked at the opening ceremonies?' _I begged Percy. He stopped laughing and suddenly turned serious. It was a bit scary how his emotions could change so quickly.

"I hope you won't be naked in front of everyone, but I can't help you with that." He told me with an apologizing smile.

'_Please Percy, at least get me some pants.' _I pleaded and if I had to I would've begged on my knees.

Before he could respond the door opened again and in came a woman. She looked to be around the early 30's. Surprisingly enough, she was less capitol-crazy as the other stylists.

"Hi Finnick, I'm Dinosa your personal stylist. I'm gonna keep this short, here's your costume, good luck." She handed me a big pile of clothes and I mentally cheered. '_I'm not naked!'_

"See you next time, the trident is in the corner." And she left again.

I threw the clothes on the floor except for underwear. I put those on first before I looked at the rest. There were slippers and… a bed sheet? "Percy," I said out loud. "Can you help me?"

He chuckled. "You can't even dress without me?" But then he stared dumbfounded at my clothes. "Is this a cape?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, is it?"

I looked around. "Didn't she say something about a trident?"

"Found it!" Percy called out. He handed it over to me and I saw that there was a note attached to it.

"Instructions for the robe." I read out loud and then paused. "So, it's a robe. Great. Wait, no pants?"

"Be happy that you are allowed underwear." Percy teased with a grin.

With the instructions we were able to figure the bed sheet out and get me dressed in time for the opening ceremony.

#Line Break#

'_Your majesty, it's a honor to meet you.' _A horse told Percy and then repeated the same to me. I looked at Percy who seemed to be used to these kinds of things already. Well, guess I discovered my first ability. '_Likewise_.' I responded before I walked on, a little freaked out. Percy however stayed to chat with the horse.

Someone helped me on the chariot and I saw that Alice was already there. I smiled awkwardly at her and she shyly returned it. '_I'm supposed to kill her.' _I told Percy a bit troubled by it. '_No you're not, there's a big chance that someone else will.' _He responded, which didn't help me at all. I looked in his direction and saw him still standing by the horses.

'_I'll be in the crowd, try to find me. It will look like you're paying attention to the crowd. Don't forget to smile and wave. I'm sure they'll fall in love with you.' _He advised me with a charming smile.

I tried to relax and smile back. '_Thank you, Percy_.'

The ceremony started. District one was the first to go. After that district 2, then 3 and then my district. My grip on the trident tightened and I stood as confidently as I could. Our chariot left.

I did my best to listen to Percy. I searched the crowd with a smile that may have looked a bit cocky. It's the only way to make it look convincing. But then I found Percy and my smile turned genuine. He wore some weird capitol clothes instead of his normal orange t-shirt. I liked the t-shirt better. Still, it really helped to see Percy in the crowd of people I hate. He made it easier to smile.

With newfound motivation I continued to charm my way into the hearts of the capitol people, or at least their pockets so they'll bet on me.

I heard some of the capitol women scream my name, which meant that I did a good job. I shot a grin in the direction of the screams.

The chariots came to a stop in a circle. I looked up and saw president Snow standing up and walking to the microphone. As always, he had a white rose on him.

"Welcome! Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice, and we wish you Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

#Line Break#

"Great job!" Dinosa told me after the ceremony. I smiled back at her, but then turned to Mags for her opinion.

She nodded. "It was good. You'll have the 4th floor of the tribute center." She walked away and we followed her.

When we came to the elevator Percy almost didn't get in in time because Dinosa and Alice stood in the opening.

Dinner was mostly silent. We couldn't talk about strategies because Alice and I weren't a team.

After dinner Percy and I went to my room (which was really big). I was lost in thoughts and didn't notice Percy heading for the bathroom until he called me there. '_Percy? Are you alright?' _I asked him as I saw him standing next to a bathtub with clothes on. '_Don't tell me you need help undressing' _I teased him, remembering his teases when the stylists undressed me.

He shook his head calmly, but I could see mischief in his eyes. I frowned distrusting.

"Just come closer, Finnick." Seeing no way out I obliged, which I soon regretted as he grabbed my head and pushed it underwater.

I panicked. '_Percy, let go! Are you crazy?!' _I screamed inside my head. '_Sorry Finnick, just trust me. It will be worth it.' _He replied, not sounding sorry at all.

I tried to fight him of, but he was older and stronger than me. '_Fuck you, Perce! ' _

I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could. Normally that would've been really long, but he took me by surprise so I couldn't draw a breath before I went under.

'_Just breathe.' _Percy ordered me.

I stubbornly refused until I saw black spots. I bit my lip, but couldn't take it any longer. '_Fine. But if I drown it'll be on you.' _I followed his order and was surprised that I didn't drown.

Taking a deep breath I stopped struggling and calmed down a bit. '_Okay, I'm still alive. Just, let go of me now.' _

Percy's grip on me loosened so I could stand up again. As soon as I got over my shock I pushed him against the wall.

'_Why didn't you warn me before you did that!?' _I shouted at him, al my anger returning.

He raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "You wouldn't have agreed if I asked you." He stated matter of factly.

I scowled and kept silent.

After a while Percy finally apologized. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry. But you have to admit, it helps to know you can breath underwater."

I rolled my eyes but had to agree with him. _'But, why did it take so long for me to find out?'_

He shrugged. "Did you ever try before?"

'_Well… No.' _I answered.

"In that case you should've just tried it."

**AN: Next chapter will be the last chapter before they enter the arena. We're sorry if the last bit seems a bit rushed, but we really wanted to post this chapter today so we didn't have to wait a whole week.**


	5. Chapter V: He's still preparing

**AN: Next chapter they will see the arena for the first time! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins**

Chapter V: He's still preparing.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Watch out!" I shouted at Finnick. He ducked just in time for the arrow to miss him. It was a stray arrow, fired by me. But then again, all my arrows go astray. "And that's why you never ask me to shoot a bow."

'_Come on, that was just one. Try again.'_ Finnick said. I rolled my eyes and did as he asked. I aimed at the center and drew the string back. I let loose and the arrow went straight up. I groaned in frustration. "See? Most don't even know that it's possible for an arrow to be fired that way."

My demigod senses tingled but I ignored it. Something flashed before my eyes and imbedded my foot. "Fuck!" I cursed before lifting up the foot that got hit. It was my arrow. "Dam it. I'm never shooting again!" I complained to Finnick. But then I noticed something weird, my foot didn't hurt at all. The arrow went right trough it.

He laughed in reply. '_Alright then. To restore your wounded pride, why don't you show me something that you _can_ do?'_

My face lit up at that but then I frowned. "That will have to wait. You are here to practice."

'_Can't we just fight each other then?'_ Finnick argued.

"I don't see how me beating you up counts as training." I retorted with a teasing grin. "And the others will think you are fighting with an invisible enemy. Which you are, to them."

Finnick pouted but accepted it. _'Okay, so what am I supposed to practice? Surviving, fighting with weapons I can't use, or fighting with weapons I can use?'_

"Eh, Mags advised us to learn how to make a fire. We won't have to worry about water." I told him. "And we already fight good enough."

Finnick nodded. _'But we _are_ going to practice fighting. Otherwise the rest will think of us as an easy prey. Well, me. They can't see you.' _

"That's fine with me."

**#Line Break#**

"We're alone now." I told Finnick when we entered his room. "Let's fight"

'_Without weapons?'_ He asked confused.

I shook my head with a grin. "We can, but I was thinking about a water fight." I walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on. When there was enough to make two weapons I turned it off again. "What do you want to fight me with?" I asked him over my shoulder.

'_A trident.'_ He replied from the other room, not knowing that I was making the weapons out of water.

I made a replica of Riptide for myself and walked over to Finnick. "Here" I threw the trident straight at him. His eyes widened and he used his arms to cover his head. Lucky for him the trident stopped a foot from him and fell down. I blinked astonished, I planned to make it stop a few inches from him, so that means…

"You did it! You made it stop!" I shouted at him.

'_I did?' _He asked when he was sure that I wouldn't throw my sword at him too.

"Yes!" I grinned.

"Yes!" Finnick copied, before slamming a hand over his mouth. He had said it out loud.

I laughed at him, harder than ever. We had a weird kind of friendship, laughing at each other and then laughing _with_ each other. But it worked for us, and that's what matters most.

"Can we finally fight now?" I asked him after a while.

"Right, the fight." He remembered. "What are the rules?"

"First one without a weapon loses?" I proposed. He nodded.

We walked to the center of the room and took a moment to stretch. We got into our fighting stances. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded and the fight began. He made the first move by swiping at my feet; I jumped to avoid it and took a swing at his head. He blocked it with the trident and used it to push me backwards. Unfortunately for him he forgot that I was stronger and older. I pushed him back instead so he stumbled and I slashed at his arm before he could recover. "You're lucky it's just water." I told him.

"I still have my trident." Finnick retorted with a stab at me right side, which I blocked. I countered with stabbing at _his_ right side that also got blocked. I took a step back before parrying his attack and swiping at his leg, and then he took me by surprise. He slammed his trident against my sword and I almost let it slip out of my hand. He quickly slashed at my thighs and I couldn't block it in time.

"You're lucky it's just water." He shot me a cocky grin. I smiled amused. "I still have my sword." This time I made the first move. As quick as my uncle's lightning I swiped him of his feet. I shook my head and chided him. "Talk less and start paying attent-"

He grabbed my foot and pulled me down with him, not letting me finish the sentence. He rolled us over so he was on top. "Pay attention, Percy" Finnick whispered into my ear. I held my breath in shock. His face came closer and closer, until he suddenly jumped up and shouted: "I won!"

I blinked confused and in a daze. Then I understood; he held my sword in his hand. It was a trick. I blushed, half in anger and half in embarrassment. "You tricked me!"

He smirked. "Yes, yes indeed."

I frowned. "I want a rematch. And try to stay silent this time."

Now it was his turn to blush. "It's hard to speak in your head while fighting."

**#Line Break#**

"Finnick Odair" A voice called out. Finnick and I were waiting with some other tributes in a room. He was supposed to show of his skills and get graded. '_Good luck.'_ I told him. '_And pay attention.'_ It has become some sort of inside joke by now.

He shot me a nervous smile before he entered the room. The doors closed and I heaved a sigh. I couldn't go with him because otherwise I might get noticed. Actually, I wasn't even allowed to be with other tributes, but as long as I acted like a peacekeeper or an avox it was alright.

I discovered that their lives were really difficult, peacekeepers weren't allowed to move that much, avoxes can't talk and are practically slaves of the capitol.

I sighed again. Where am I supposed to go now? Would it be suspicious if I stood up and walked away? I can't stand not moving.

**#Line Break#**

"So, how did it go, Finnick?" Alice asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise; she didn't talk to Finnick much. "Uh, it went great. You?" He answered awkwardly.

She bit her lip nervously. "Not really, I-" She got cut of by her mentor. "Be quiet! They're going to announce the scores!"

At once all the heads shot up and looked at the TV. Sure enough, there was Ceasar Flickerman.

"District 1, Lissa Grills, 9 points… District 3, Tyrone Locke, 10 points… District 4," We sat up straighter. "Finnick Odair, 10 points." We cheered, before quickly going silent again to hear Alice's score. I smiled in relief that he didn't mess up, and I saw Finnick smile too. "Great job." I complimented him.

"District 4, Alice McCall, 5 points." A gasp was heard. I looked over at Alice who was close to tears. "E-excuse me." She stood up and went to another room.

The rest stayed behind to hear the other scores. Most of them where not really important, but it was good to know that the district 10 boy and girl scored a 6. That meant that they would be an easy prey. There were others like those, a weak district 7 girl for instance. Sadly most others scored a 7 or higher.

**#Line Break#**

"So, Finnick, is there something bad about you? I mean, you're good looking, isn't he?" Ceasar turned to the audience who all cheered for Finnick. Percy didn't like the attention that Finnick got, but it was a good thing. More fans, more money, more help in the arena. That's why he is up there, charming the capitol with a cocky grin and a sea green suit. "Good looking, funny and a good fighter. But you can't be perfect, can you?"

Finnick smiled at Ceasar and looked in the camera. "Well, I won't say I'm perfect, but I won't say that I have a bad side either." Ceasar laughed a little bit exaggerated and the crowd joined in.

"Okay, that's enough about your personality. Let's get on to more important things." Ceasar looked dead serious for a moment. "Who is the person you love the most?"

"Never thought about that…" Finnick bit his lip. '_Percy, what am I supposed to answer?_'

I thought about it. He's single, stepfather is a dick, mother is dead… his sister. '_Your sister.'_

He gave an almost invisible nod. "My sister, Jasmine."

The crowd cooed. And I heard whispers around me. "So sweet…" "Is he single then?" "He's hot…" I looked in the direction of the last whisper in annoyance.

_More fans, more money, more help in the arena_. I chanted in my head, trying to keep calm. Why did it affect me to begin with?

"Jasmine, how old is she?" Ceasar asked interested.

"She's eight years old." Finnick answered with a far away look in his eyes.

"And why her, and not your mother or father?" he continued to prod.

"My mother died and my father blames me for it." Finnick blurted out. "She burned to death last year."

Ceaser Flickerman looked shocked. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else then. Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Finnick laughed. "I don't really mind the gender. Both are fine with me." I blinked, didn't know that before. We never really talked about that…

"Both genders… You hear that, people? It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, and he's still single!" Ceasar announced loudly while standing up, arms spread to the crowd.

Finnick faked a laugh. '_Oh gods, now they won't stop chasing me ever again.' _

I chuckled dryly. '_No they won't. Not until you find a boy-/girl friend.'_

After a formal goodbye the interview ended and the next tribute came up the stage.

**#Line Break#**

"Alright, listen up." Dinosa told Finnick. "The arena will probably be a forest of some kinds, not too hot and not too warm." We were standing in the Stockyard a.k.a. the Launch Room.

Dinosa had given Finnick a jacket and a pair of comfortable jeans, just like Mags had given me. I still wore the camp-shirt underneath it, of course.

"Tributes are allowed one token from their district, do you have yours?" Dinosa asked him. Finnick nodded and showed her a picture of his sister. I already saw it on the train, so I knew that she was smiling in the camera with flowers in her hair.

"Okay, remember you must wait a minute before you can step of your Launch Plate."

"30 seconds before launch." A computer voice sounded in the room. Finnick and I tensed.

He stepped onto the launch plate and I followed him. It was a little bit small for two people, but we managed. "Have you got more tips?" Finnick asked Dinosa while trying to look trough me and at her. He didn't succeed.

Before she got to answer the glass door closed. "20 seconds to launch." I frowned in confusion, why did it close so early? Then it got even stranger. We went up already.

Dinosa disappeared from sight and we suddenly came to a stop. "Guess we departed too soon." Finnick said, and I could feel his chest moving as he spoke. Why did they have to make these things so small?

"I've got a tip for you." I told him quietly. And leaned in, just like he had in the fight. When our lips almost touched I whispered: "Pay attention."

Then it happened. "10 seconds before launch." The voice said, and it startled me.

I lost balance and our lips met. My eyes widened and I could feel Finnick freeze. But after a while my eyes closed and we both relaxed into the kiss, so we could actually start kissing for real.

"5 seconds before launch." My hands went to his hips and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. In response he put his arms around my neck.

"Launching." I felt us moving upwards again, but only started caring about it when it got lighter than before.

I unwillingly ended the kiss that left us both gasping for breath.


	6. Chapter VI: Percy scared me a lot

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the plot. **

**AN: So here's another chapter! We really like writing them so we hope you like reading them. Maybe we should've been working on our other stories, but we suddenly got an idea for this chapter and started writing some more Fincy for ya all ;)! Great to know that we're not the only ones who ship Fincy…**

**Chapter VI: Percy scared me… a lot**

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

We were in the arena, but instead of paying attention to our surroundings I was still thinking about the kiss. It was awesome. And a little surprising, I didn't know that Percy was gay. He likes me! My eyes widened as I came to that conclusion, did I like him too?

My instinct told me to turn around, so I did. Percy was looking at the arena in awe. It was a cute look on him, I decided. I followed his lead and also looked around. It was a forest, and we were standing in a circle on the launching plates, in the middle of our circle was the Cornucopia. A circle of trees, making it look like a fortress, surrounded the two stories high horn.

"That's our goal." I whispered to Percy. "We quickly go there, grab the first thing we see, and run away." He nodded and moved forward.

My heart stopped for a moment in fear for his live. "No!" I lunged forwards to grab Percy who almost stepped of the plate. "Land mines." Percy paled and nodded in thanks. I tried to smile at him but I didn't really succeed, he could've died even before the games started. Only then did I notice that I hadn't released him yet and I did a step back in embarrassment, but then _I _was the one almost activating the land mines. Luckily Percy also had good reflexes and was able to pull me back.

"Watch out, the plate isn't made for two people." He pulled me closer so we were sort of hugging each other. "How long until we can move of the plates?"

As if to answer his question I heard a computer voice start counting. "10, 9, 8-"

"There's your answer." I grinned. "6, 5, 4-"

"Straight to the horn, and try to stay alive." Percy repeated. "2, 1, 0."

Somewhere left from me I heard a battle cry, but I didn't pay that any attention. Percy and I sprinted as fast as we could, it will only get dangerous if someone was faster than us. But someone _was _faster. The girl form district 12, I don't remember her name, but she was the first to get to the horn of plenty. She grabbed a spear and threw it into our direction.

"Percy, duck!" I shouted. He listened, probably not knowing why exactly he needed to duck, but saving his life in doing so. Was the girl bad at aiming, or did she see Percy? I needed to ask Percy if he remembered her from the training later.

Percy reached the Cornucopia before I did and found a sword lying somewhere in a pile of weapons. I almost got something too, but I got tackled from behind. My head hit the ground hard, which caused me to see black spots. When my vision cleared I couldn't see the one that attacked me. I quickly stood up and cursed myself for not avoiding it. Now I was one of the last to reach the horn, at least I wasn't dead yet.

"Come on, Finnick. Let's go." Percy ran up to me, he still had his sword, but now also a backpack. I wanted to protest, but he already started running. The boy from district 10 ran up to me, and Percy threw his sword into my hands. The boy also had a sword, but clearly didn't know how to handle it. I slashed at his right side. He blocked it, but didn't fight back. I hesitated, he wasn't a treat to us so did I really need to kill him?

That choice was taken away from me as someone else shot an arrow at his head. His body tilted forward and fell on me, I quickly pushed him away in panic. "Finnick, keep running!" I heard Percy yell from outside the tree circle. I got out of my daze and caught up with him. When I got there Percy's eyes widened and he pushed me out of the way. I fell on the ground again and rolled on my back to see what's going on. Percy stood there with an arrow imbedded in his upper arm. "Percy!" I shouted in worry. But then I had to roll over because of another arrow.

I looked up to see a boy from district 1 slowly walking my way with a bow. He was the one who killed the boy with the sword and shot Percy. Anger filled my body and I quickly stood up, just to fall onto my knees when another arrow got fired. I pushed myself up and ran straight at him with Percy's sword.

He dropped his bow and pulled out a knife. I sliced at his leg and his knife blocked it. Suddenly he had another knife in his other hand. He lunged for my shoulder but luckily I avoided it.

I took a step back before trying to stab him in the stomach. He used both his knives to protect himself and push my sword away. I got a little worried about if I was skilled enough with a sword to fight him. It was obvious that he was a career.

After that he attacked me with shocking speed and I did my best to block some of them, but it didn't matter. I was forced into defense and I was sure that I got gashes all over my body. I was panting hard and I felt that my clothes were wet; if it was from blood or sweat I didn't know.

The fight abruptly ended when an arrow got slammed into the boy's head. "I think this belongs to you." Someone muttered darkly. I looked up, sword ready to fight the next tribute off. It surprised me when I saw Percy standing there glaring at the boy, but there was also a sad glint in his eyes. I thought he was supposed to be lying somewhere on the ground screaming in pain because of his arm. But instead he probably saved my life.

Wait a moment… he got shot. My eyes shot to his arm, I grabbed it and inspected the wound. It was deep, but he was still alive, so not deep enough to kill him. It _will _kill him though if it doesn't stop bleeding.

"Are you okay?" He asked me in concern, his stance a little wobbly and his face looked pale. And still he was worried for _me_.

"We have to get out of here, now." I stated. Ignoring my own pain I scooped him up in my arms and ran away from the battle scene and even further into the woods.

"Wait, Finnick." Percy muttered weakly. I slowed down to a walking pace and looked down at him. "What is it?"

"Water… head east." And then he passed out. He just passed out, right? I held him closer to my ear and listened. He was still breathing. I have to get him to a water source, like he told me to.

So… which way is east? I frowned. Damn it, how did Percy even know that it was east? Then it hit me. His powers. He could tell where the water was because he sensed it. Now I just have to learn it too. I lay Percy down on the ground and sat down next to him while concentrating hard. I felt really stupid, sitting in the middle of the forest with a passed out demigod that almost no one could see, trying to find water just by closing my eyes and concentrating on something.

But it worked, after a while I felt something tingling inside my head that told me exactly where I should go. I opened my eyes carefully, hoping that the feeling wouldn't leave the moment I stopped concentrating. Luckily it stayed and I carried Percy to a river without any other problems. I walked into the water with him still in my arms, only stopping when I saw that his wound was heeling. And the water helped _me _too. My skin closed itself and I felt my energy returning. Although I still think it's a little strange that I didn't have these powers before, I won't complain since I only needed it now.

Percy groaned in my arms and I let loose, knowing that he wouldn't drown. With a yawn he opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. "Finnick? Do you heal in water or not?"

I shook my head in disbelieve and enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He dismissed it casually when I let him go again. "I'm still alive…"

"But you could've died, I nearly thought that you died when you passed out!" Finnick protested, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He blinked them away. "And about that, don't you ever do that again."

"You mean passing out?" He asked me confused. "I don't really think I can control that…"

"No, letting your life depend on something that I _maybe_ can do."

"What are you talking about, I told you to go east-" "And you didn't tell me which way that was!" I interrupted him.

His response wasn't what I was expecting; he burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh at me, I was worried to death!"

Percy tried to look serious when he saw my hurt look. "I'm sorry, Finnick. I just thought that you would be smart enough to look into the backpack."

My breath caught in my throat. "You've got to be kidding me…" I opened the backpack that was slung over my shoulder and the first thing I saw was a compass.


	7. Chapter VII : Finnick doesn't taste good

**AN: Does anyone know what the Imagine Dragons mean with: "Love is a polaroid."? We both don't know it, and Google isn't exactly in our favor. **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! It's a bit delayed because: **

**BobSaysHelloFromNL was sick (That's what you get for running around in only a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt in the winter. Yeah, not so smart, but we were playing hide-and-seek…)**

**Nikki-loves-crossovers was lost in the fairytale forest. (Don't even ask…)**

**BobSaysHelloFromNL bought a new fish (His name is Rainbow)**

**Nikki-loves-crossovers ate sushi (Not BobSaysHelloFromNL her fish!)**

**BobSaysHelloFromNL got addicted (to Suits fanfics)**

**Nikki-loves-crossovers got addicted (to ''The Son of Neptune''(BobSaysHelloFromNL has already read BoO, otherwise she would've been addicted too))**

**BobSaysHelloFromNL had to write her other stories, who are also delayed**

**Nikki-loves-crossovers had to listen to Imagine Dragons**

**BobSaysHelloFromNL was more than wiling to listen to Imagine Dragons their new album 'Smoke + Mirrors' all day long**

**Nikki-loves-crossovers had to be excited for the Katy Perry concert on 04-03-2015 (Not that it was so hard for her)**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything.**

**Chapter VII: Finnick doesn't taste good!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

After the whole compass incident we decided to stay there for a while, nearby the water.

"Do you know how many tributes are left?" I asked Finnick. He shrugged in response. I sighed and sat down next to him, feet in the water. "Shall we find something to eat?"

"Let's unpack the backpack first." He suggested. I agreed and reached behind me to grab it.

"Okay, let's see… rope, throwing knives-" Finnick suddenly perked up at that. "How many?"

"Umm…" I dumped the contents of the backpack on the ground. "Three… and also a sleeping bag. Look at that! A Swiss army knife!" I excitedly held up the knife with a broad grin.

"Great." Finnick said.

I frowned at him, was there something wrong? "Are you alright, Finnick?"

He shook his head dejectedly. I put my hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He sighed. "You could've been dead because of my stupidity."

I scoffed and gave him a weird look. "Seriously? That's what got you so sad? It's not your fault I die on a daily basis."

"Yes, it is." He complained. "If it weren't for me you would still be in your own time period."

"Exactly. If it weren't for you I would've been having a dreamless sleep for I don't know how long." I reasoned. "Now, shut up and help me put this stuff back into the backpack." I collected the items and Finnick held the backpack open.

"Alright then, let's find some food." Finnick stated, looking a bit cheerfuller than before.

We went deeper into the woods, collecting berries. Sometimes when we saw animals Finnick would throw a knife at it. He always hit right in the mark and I had to admit that it was impressive. It had started to rain slightly, but we both didn't mind it at all. Suddenly I stopped walking and Finnick bumped into me.

"Percy?" he asked in confusion. I concentrated on our surroundings, but I couldn't find what had alarmed me. I thought that someone moved, but there was nobody except for us. Still, I was on high alert.

"It's nothing." I dismissed. No need to worry him if it really was nothing.

He looked unconvinced but nodded. We continued our search for food, making sure to not lose each other.

"Finnick, is this edible?" Without turning around I held up a green berry with black dots on it that was bigger than most other berries. I waited for a response but I didn't get one. However, I did hear some muffled sound that made me worry enough to face him.

"Finnick!" My eyes widened at the sight of Finnick's upper body being stuck in a huge green plant with black dots. I let the berries drop and ran up to him, sword at a ready to cut the plant. "Let go of him!" I shouted at the plant, and don't call me a plant whisperer.

It didn't listen. Instead Finnick screamed something that I didn't catch. _'Say it again.' _ I told him.

'_Get me out of this thing!' _He panicked.

I rolled my eyes. _'No shit, Sherlock. What do you think I'm trying to do here?' _

I swung my sword at it and the blade struck the plant low enough to not hit Finnick, but it didn't get through the plant. I paled and tried it again. And again.

I threw the sword on the ground in frustration and pulled out Riptide. But even my beloved sword couldn't get through a stupid Finnick-eating plant!

'_Percy, what is taking you so long!' _Finnick complained loudly in my head, trying to give me a headache or something.

'_The plant won't die!' _I exclaimed and gritted my teeth.

'_What?!' _Finnick started trashing around even wilder than before, he almost kicked me in the face.

'_Calm down, Finnick!' _I ordered, trying to sound calm myself. _'Tell me what happened, maybe that helps.' _

I could imagine him scowling at me now. _'I was looking for some berries when I got attacked by this black hole of a plant!'_

'_And you managed to get eaten…' _I rolled my eyes at our luck. '_Do you see something in there that could help you escape?' _

He went silent for a moment and I was worried that he ran out of oxygen and died. But then he responded. '_Not exactly, I think that maybe the plant is venomous. Is that even possible?' _

I gulped. _'Eh, don't worry about it. You're not stuck in the poison, are you?'_

'_Well, actually… I think I am.' _He tried to stay cool, but I could tell that he was freaking out. I grabbed a hold of his legs, frantically trying to pull him out and ignoring his comment of: _'Oh, and _now _you start pulling!' _

He didn't move an inch and deep down we both knew it. _'Percy, stop. It's not working.' _Finnick sounded defeated. Anger bubbled up in me and I pulled even harder. _'Percy!' _He said with a stern voice, but also a bit in pain. I let go of him and balled my hands into fists.

'_What should I do then, Finnick? I'm not going to sit by while you get poisoned or eaten by a dam plant!' _I punched the plant and immediately regretted it since its skin was like iron. The pain quickly faded away because of the rain, though.

'_Calm down, Percy.' _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Out of nowhere a plan formed inside my head. _'Finnick, can plants drown?'_

'_What? No, they can't.' _He replied ridiculed.

I groaned, why don't my plans work like I want them to? Wait… Plants contain water. And if Finnick is right, there is poison too, although I'm not so sure that I can control that out here. But the water must be enough to cause an explosion from the inside. Just like with the Nemean Lion, its skin is like iron, but the inside is vulnerable.

'_Brace yourself.' _I told Finnick, not explaining my genius plan. I concentrated hard on the plant, more specifically the water. I heard the water bubbling inside of the plant. '_What are you doing?_' Finnick asked me suspiciously. '_Nothing._' I said with an innocent voice, still concentrating. Then I heard a sound of a balloon popping, but then much harder. I got blasted away by the shockwave and fell backwards on the ground.

"Percy, what have you done!"Finnick shouted from somewhere above me. Dazed I opened one eye carefully, closing it again as a slimy liquid landed on my face. I wanted to groan, but luckily I changed my mind, otherwise my mouth would've been full of slime too.

I raised a hand up to my face and wiped most of it away. The rain helped too. I sat up and saw that almost everything was covered in green slime. "Finnick?" He was nowhere to be seen, but I swore that I heard him after the explosion.

"Up here!" I looked up, but got blinded by another load of slime falling from the tree I sat under.

Wiping it of again I stood up to get away from the slime-covered tree. I found the sword that I had thrown away in frustration and picked it up. "What are you waiting for, Finnick, come down here!"

"I'm trying, but I'm not used to climbing trees!" He shouted down.

"You don't have to climb it, just let gravity do it's work."

"I'd rather _not_ break my neck, but thank you for the advice, Percy."

I rolled my eyes at his response. "Just fall down and I will make a water pillow under the tree for you! Trust me."

"Okay, here I go!" My eyes widened, not expecting him to actually do it the moment I suggested. Oh gods, he is already falling!

I extended my arms and willed all the water I could find to collect under the tree. And that was a lot, thanks to the rain.

Finnick landed with a big splash and sank to the bottom of the water pillow. I let it drop again and ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, think so. From now on we need to be careful with those plants."

I nodded in agreement. "How about we find shelter for the night and get some rest while we can."

As if someone decided to get us going the rain started to pour even harder and dark clouds gathered above us. Finnick also noticed it. "I think the Gamemakers want to get rid of that slime as much as I do."

"Let's get going-" a flash of light blinded me and at the same time the tree we were standing under got struck by lightning. I have to admit that at the moment I was kinda grateful for Thalia zapping me so much that I got used to it a bit. But Finnick clearly wasn't used to it. He grabbed his head, maybe to block out the loud sound of thunder, maybe because we were so close to the lightning, maybe both. Whatever his reason was, we had to get away from the storm.

I grabbed Finnick's arm and pulled him away from the tree. Only then did I notice the smell of smoke and the incredible heat. I looked up and saw that the upper-half of the tree was on fire. A branch fell of but wasn't even close to hitting us. However, it was enough to let the fire spread even more, and soon we had to run for our lives.


End file.
